Fast Food Love
by little wolf blossom
Summary: Sana has never meet Akito and Fuka... But she knows Tsuyoshi and Aya... What happens when Tsuyoshi brings Aya and Akito into work? Will sparks fly or will love sizzle?[COMPLETE]
1. First Meeting?

Fast Food Love 

This is a SanaXAkito fict. And maybe a little bit of TsuyoshiXAya.Maybe! I don't own Sana and the ppl. so lala.you know. I own nothing. NcDonalds is and other form of McDonalds. Which I also don't own.Sana and Akito have never meet in this fict.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters unless stated otherwise. I'm not going to have a disclaimer every chapter. This plot is entirely my own.

Chapter 1

At NcDonalds  
Behind the counter, you can see Sana and Tsuyoshi cleaning up as Aya, Tsuyoshi's girlfriend, and Akito enter.

"Hi Aya!" Said Tsuyoshi.

"Hi Tsuyoshi, hi Sana. This is Akito, he's Tsuyoshi's and my friend." Said Aya.

Sana looked up. "Hi! How are you?" Said Sana while sweeping behind the counter. "Where are you all going for the night?

"Well, Aya and I are double dating with Akito and Fuka, his girlfriend. You can bring Naozumi ad a friend if you want." Said Tsuyoshi.

Fuka? That name sounds familiar, thought Sana

"It's ok" Said Sana.

"Ok, then. I'm off! See you tomorrow at work." Said Tsuyoshi.

"Ok. Go and have fun!" replied Sana.

At Sana's house

"Hi honey!" Said her mom, coming up to her on an electronic cow. "How was work?"

"Good."

"I have a serious question for you Sana. Why did you quit acting? You were doing so good."

"I quit because it was taking up my life. I felt like a toy. Being pulled here. And I see my self too much. I might do it again later, but I'm not ready now."

"Ok, Sana. Whatever you want." Her mom rode away on the cow.

Sana's room

Sana is hunched down over a necklace.

"Why did you have to leave me? Why?" Sana was sobbing over the picture of her first love."Why did you have to fall for Aya? Did I really like you? I didn't feel pain. But I was still hurt. I'm so confused right now!" Sana exclaims as she cries.

Sana's thoughts

But maybe I can get Akito. Stupid! He has a girlfriend already.

Normal View

Sana cried herself to sleep.

A girl is much more than she seems

Not a toy by any means

Underneath all her makeup and hair

There is a sign that says HANDLE WITH CARE

Notes: Tell me what u think and then I will make the chapters longer. I hope you liked...

LWB


	2. The Carnival Where it Begain

Fast Food Love

Thank's for reading my story! And here is...

Chapter 2

"Tsuyoshi, you are so sweet!" Said Aya. She and Tsuyoshi were on a date and they invited Akito and Sana to come. Sana and Akito were following behind, not really noticing each other, not really caring.

Sana said, " That is so cute! I want one! Akito get me one!"

"Why should I get you one?" Asked Akito, skeptically. Not wanting to get her one, but itching to play the game.

"Because! I told you so!" Said Sana, as she pulls out the infamous hammer/mallet.

Akito half-heartedly waltzes over to the game and, incidentally, the game is 2-player mole whack. (I don't know if there's such a thing, but there is now!) Akito motions for Sana to come over, she does.

" What do u want?" Sana asks harshly.

" This is a two play game, you play with me." Says Akito.

"Why me?" Sana asks.

'Do you want that stupid blow-up hammer or not?" Replies Akito with a glare. Sana just nodded and starts playing. Aya and Tsuyoshi look on as the two "friends" played the game. They were about to walk away, when they heard an unmistakable voice boom out.

"What in the world?" Akito's voice boomed. As the couple turned around, they saw total chaos. Akito was running after Sana, who before hit Akito with the mole mallet. But, they stopped as the game board lighted up with lights. They had won the highest score, and Sana got the blow-up hammer. (( How did that happen.?)

Then, Akito's girlfriend, Fuka comes running up to them.

" Hi Aki." Fuka stares at Sana, Sana stares back.

"Um. Fuka? Sana? Um." Aya said worriedly.

"Fuka? Is that really you? Didn't you move away in kindergarten? ( Wow! This is the opposite of what really happens in the book. LOL()

"Sana! I've missed you. Why didn't you call me? (" Said Fuka

"I did, but you never picked up."

"I've tried calling you."

"Have you really? Um. Lets just go now. Everyone's staring at us."

Akito sneers at this. "Aren't you a big star? Aren't you used to this?"

"What did you just say?" Says Sana with a glare.

Aya, Fuka, and Tsuyoshi watched the bickering pair argue. They make such a cute couple, thought Aya.

Hum. I wonder if she's after MY Aki! Though Fuka silently, frowning.

Sana's Journal

Dear Journal, October 20,2003

I had the best time at the carnival today! We played this game. Aki is so sweet. He got me this blow up hammer. He's nice deep down. I wish he liked me. Oh how I wish. OH! And I met Fuka! We haven't seen each other since kindergarten. I had so much fun. I'm exhausted..

Notes: Wow! Thanx 4 all of your encouraging reviews! I'm so happy! This might be kinda short, but I had writers block! I Hope it goes away! Yea, this story is hard to get a plot going. I'm trying, and i'm only contiuing this because of my reviewers, so don't forget to R&R!

LWB


	3. Aki and Fuka's Date

Fast Food love

Thank you all that have reviewed.

Chapter 3

Aki and Fuka stroll by the different parts and buildings in Japan. They went to Ribbon land. Fuka was on the rides and every where. She dragged Akito everywhere. When they went to lunch, Akito made a beeline for the Sushi Shack.

"What do you think about Sana?" Fuka said absent mindedly.

"What do you mean?" Akito was in deep thought, but he couldn't let that show.

"Just answer my question, what do you think of her."

" Well, I think she's an air head. She's like you a lot." Replied Akito.

WHAM. Akito rubs his chin. "Sana has that hammer, you that that paper thingy, must you hit ME with it?" He looks over at Fuka. She looks a little worried. Aki shrugs mentally inside his head.

They ate in silence.

At NcDonalds

Sana is thinking about Aki, Tsuyoshi thought to him self.

"Sana, you better not be thinking about Aki. He wasn't always nice."

Sana stops what she's doing and looks over at Tsuyoshi. "What do you mean?"

"He used to be really rotten and mean. But for some reason, he suddenly started acting nice. It was like some one threatened him. He won't say."

"But he's not that nice now..."

"Imagine him a few years ago, he'd rob, steal, and hurt people. At least he didn't do drugs. That would be really bad. His dad cares for him and tried to get him out of trouble. His sister would try to help him with school because he was failing and skipping classes. It was horrible. But it was around the time when he met Naozumi. We think that Nao said something to piss him off."

"Hum... I don't care. It's not like I was thinking about him."

"Sana, it was obvious you were thinking about thim."

"No it wasn't!"

"You said his name out loud."

"What? I did!"

"Well... No you didn't, but you aren't denying it!"

"Tsuyoshi, you are soooo dead!" As Sana started to chase him, their boss cleared his throat and they got back to work.

Sana's Journal

Dear Journal, October 30,2003

I've never told anyone why I quit acting, but I think I should tell you. Well... it happened about two months ago...

Flash Back

I was in a studio to film a movie. I was taking a break and I went to get a drink of water. I over heard these girls talking, I don't really know who they were, but I think they were there for the adult movie.

They said, "Did you see that girl Sana? She's pretty cute, but I think she either won't make it big time, or she'll become a stripper or star in an adult movie.

Someone else, "I think she just won't make it, she's too thin to be a stripper, and no kids ever make it."

The third person," You never know, she could fill out. I feel sorry for all the kid actors, they never make it."

End Flash Back

After that, I never wanted to act again. But I acted the rest of my series and movies, than I quit. Rei nearly had a cow. He was furious. My mom didn't care, she was just, do what you want, I won't stop you. So I quit.

Notes: Yea, that was kind of lame. This was started a long time ago, so my writing has changed dramaticly. I hope you bare with me. The plot will pick up. I hope you read and review.

LWB


	4. The Start of School

Fast Food Love

Thank you for all of your reviews! If you notice any mistakes, please point them out in a review.

Chapter 4

When Sana left work that night, she walked home. As she was walking, she passed a Seven Eleven. She walked in and bought an ice-cream bar. As she was walking up, Aki and Fuka passed her.

"Hey, Fuka!" Said Sana happily. Fuka turned around and waved.

"Sorry Sana, I have to go." Fuka turned around and kept going.

Next Day

"Darn, I hate school." Said Aki.

Fuka hits him with the paper thingy, "Shut up." She says to him. He rubs his head and stares as their principal starts to make his speech. Aki slumps down in his seat. Fuka leans over the seat to find him (she's sitting behind him) _He's disappeared._ As she turned around, she sees the back door shut.

Fuka leans back in her chair and sighs. _That Aki…_

In the Hallway

_I'm glad it got out of there. That principal does not know when to shut up._ Aki thinks to himself. As Aki headed out to the gym, he was a figure dash through the front gates. As Aki passed the main gates on his way to the gym, Sana was there leaning against the wall for support.

Sana looks up and finds Aki staring at her.

"Hi there, Aki!" Says Sana happily. She was out of breath, but continued on, "Where are you going? Isn't there an opening ceremony?"

"I skipped out," Replied Aki. "I take it you're late?" Said Aki. Sana nods.

"Where are you going?" Asks Sana.

'I'm going to the gym. Wanna join me?" Asks Akito.

"Sure, I'll join you." Said Sana as she gathered her things. (Basically her bag that she dropped)

"Did you over sleep?" Asked Akito.

"Yes, how could you notice?" Asked Sana with no hint to sarcasm.

"Well… First of all, you're late. And…" Wack! Here comes the hammer. But this time, it's the blow up hammer from the carnival.

"Isn't that the hammer I got you?" Asked Aki.

"Yea, it is." Sana puts the hammer away and starts heading toward the gym.

"So how was your summer?" Asked Aki.

"Meh, it was alright. I didn't have too much fun though. I was too busy." Sana walked on as Aki stopped.

"So, do you have a boy friend?" Asked Aki out of the blue.

"What?" Asked Sana, quickly turning around. The two stood there in silence for a moment, the wind rustling their hair.

"Never mind." Said Aki. Aki started walking, leaving Sana behind.

"No. No I don't." Whispered Sana, barely audible. Her face turned all gloomy. Aki walked up to her, wanting to say some reassuring words. He couldn't find any so he whispered her name.

"Sana…"

Suddenly Sana was all cherry again. "I shouldn't be sad! You only asked me a question!" Not noticing he was so close, she jerked her head up and hit Aki.

"Owww." They both mumbled and nursed their wounds. The bell rang, signaling the start of the school year.

"Pft. And we didn't even make it to the gym." Akito grumbled. "Lets go." He said. They headed off to their homerooms. Aki looked at Sana as she entered hers. He sighed as he remembered the memories.

Flash Back

He rounded the corner in a dead sprint, the rain was pounding the ground. He only had two more blocks to go. He was there when a motion in the alley caught his attention. He looked in. He saw three girls about his age beating something on the ground with sticks. As he got closer, he saw a girl. It looked like Sana, the actress girl. Before he could realize what he was doing, he was infront of her, taking some of the blows.

"Stop it. Why are you doing this to her? What did she ever do to you?"

"You want to know what she did to us? That witch charmed Nao. Naozumi was ours until she came along." Spat one of the girls.

"Back off" Growled Aki. He knocked the bat out of the girls hands. The girls faltered and then they ran away. He looked at the shivering Sana and brought her to the nearest store. He told the teen behind the desk to call and ambulance. When the ambulance arrived, Aki disappeared back into the shadows.

End flash Back

Notes: I haven't updated in so long. I'm sorry. I will finish these stories sooner or later. So bare with me! I hope I get lots of reviews. Read my other stories too ok?Bye bye.

LWB


	5. Fever

Fast Food Love

Thank you for all of your reviews. I'm not really sure how long this story will last, but I don't think it will be over 10 chapters, but I could be wrong. It depends on how long I will drag it out.

For those of you that are a bit confused, the flashback that happened was obviously Akito's, but Sana doesn't remember it because she was beaten so badly, so she doesn't know that it's Akito that saved her.

Chapter 5

When Sana reached her homeroom, she noticed that she was in the same class as Mami, Tsuyoshi, and Fuka. When she finally settled into her seat, she noticed their teacher.

Their teacher was a young male, about 5'11". He wasn't that handsome, but his presence was felt in the classroom. Some of the girls stopped talking and looked at him. They were enchanted.

"Hello, my name is Gon Kyotsuki. Please call me Kyotsuki-sensei." The class stood and bowed, muttering, "Good morning Kyotsuki-sensei." He nodded and the class sat down.

"When I call your name, please say here." Said Kyotsuki-sensei. He started the list and read them out loud.

Sana wasn't really paying attention. After he called her name, she looked out the window. Staring at the clouds, Sana got lost in them, forgetting where she was, and what she was supposed to be doing. She was snapped out of her trance by the bell, the signal to change classes.

The day wore on, but during lunch, Sana met up with her other friends.

"Hi Aki, Aya! Over here!" Screamed Sana, waving frantically at the two. The two walked over to where she was sitting. They sat down next to her on the bench. Sana, Aya and Fuka started talking excitedly about the new school year, discussing their classes and classmates. Tsuyoshi and Akito could only sit and nibble at their food, their ears not keeping up wit h the fast gibberish the girls were spewing.

When the bell signaling the end of lunch sounded, the five friends got up and brushed themselves off. Sana and Fuka packed up what remained of their home cooked meals, while Aya threw out her tray from school lunch. When Sana, Tsuyoshi and Fuka made it to their classroom, Akito and Aya waved to them.

Before Akito could leave, Sana spoke, "Akito…" She started seriously. "Thank you for this morning. I'm sorry about getting so… Emotional. Some things have happened in my past and I haven't been able to deal with it. Thanks for putting up with me." Akito's only response was a slight mumble, which sounded like you're welcome.

Fuka's eyebrows were knitted in worry. _Akito? Akito barely listens when I talk to him. Why was he paying attention to her? What did she say that was so important.. Or was it important? Did he want to listen to her? Did he skip the opening ceremony just to be wit her? Or did they meet by pure chance. Hm…_ The girl was lost in her thoughts as she entered the classroom.

At precisely two thirteen, the bell signaling the end of the school day rang. Kids threw open the school doors and ran out, happy to be free from the work that they suffered on their first day.

Sana and Fuka exited the school together, not really talking, both deep in thought. They waited at the front gates for their friends. Their friends finally arrived and they all walked together, discussing new friends and teachers. This time, Tauyoshi and Akito had a chance to make some comments. The five kept walking until Sana's scream stopped them.

"Lets get some smoothies!" She said, pointing to a smoothie stand. They all nodded and walked up to the stand. They each ordered a different flavor. Mango for Sana, kiwi strawberry for Fuka, banana milk for Aya, chocolate for Akito, and mint for Tsuyoshi. Akito, Aya and Fuka added tapioca pearls to theirs, while Sana and Tsuyoshi had theirs straight. The five drank in silence, the occasional slurping noise breaking the silence.

Fuka was staring at the clouds, silently identifying shapes and animal to herself. Fuka disposed of her trash and spoke, "I should be getting home, I have things to do." She walked off, stopping before she got out of view to turn and wave.

BAM! "Ow…" Said Akito, rubbing his throbbing head. "What was that for?" He asked Sana.

"Why didn't you walk her home? You are going out with her, right?" Questioned Sana.

"Yea, I'm going out with her. But what does that have to do with walking her home?"

"Duh, guys are supposed to walk their girlfriends home." Said Sana smartly.

"Hn." Was Akito's only reply. Aya left with Tsuyoshi, who walked her home.

"See? Tsuyoshi's walking Aya home. He's a gentleman. Unlike some people…" Said Sana, glaring at Akito.

"What ever, I have to get to practice." Said Aki, walking in the direction opposite Aya and Tauyoshi. Sana was left there, contemplating her thoughts.

_What's this feeling I get when I'm around Aki? I feel all bubbly inside. It feels nice.. Could it be… Love? But I said I'd never love again. I'm afraid. Afraid of being hurt. After last time…_ Tears started streaming down Sana's face. _We loved each other, but then my acting career fell apart, and we grew farther and farther apart. But, the trauma… I was hurt. Physically and mentally. It hurt… It hurt a lot._ Sana couldn't stop the tears; they flowed freely down her face. _Nao…Tsuyoshi… _

Sana sat down on a bench and curled up into a ball, rocking back and fourth, trying to calm her self. As she was crying, it started to rain. _It seems like it always rains when I cry._ She thought before drifting off. And that's how he found her five hours later.

Her eyes were red from crying. She stopped rocking, but her head was not rested on her knees and it seemed she had fallen asleep. Akito sighed, seeing her sleeping form. He tried waking her up gently by saying her name. After a few tries, he shook her. Her head rolled on her shoulders. Apparently she wasn't getting up. He felt her forehead. _O shoot, she has a fever._ He turned and tried carrying her on his back. _She's light. _

Akito grabbed his bag. _Why did I come back here? Did I know she was going to be here? _He struggled wit her sleeping form, walking to her house. When he got there, he settled her on here front steps and rang the doorbell. He quickly ran back down the driveway, hoping that he would not be seen by her family.

Sana's mother answered the door and looked at Sana's sleeping form. She motioned for Rei to take her in. When she looked around the place, she noticed some brown hair from the other side of their wall. She thought a quick thanks for the brown haired savoir. She went back inside and shut the door behind her.

Sana awoke, only to find herself on her bed, with a few worried faces over her.

"Aya… Fuka? Tsuyoshi and Akito too?" She whispered… "What happened? Where am I?"

Aya was the only one that answered, "You are at home in your bed, you have been sleeping for about two days. We were so worried about you." Said Aya, leaning over to hug Sana.

"What? Was I sick?"

Sana's mom walked in and said, "Yea, you were out in the rain and caught a cold and a slight fever, I found you on the front steps. You should e grateful that some who passed by knew who you are and brought you home." She glanced at Akito, who noticed and looked away. This didn't go unnoticed by Sana. She could only stare in wonder, trying to remember the past fourty-eight hours.

"School?" Sana croaked after a few minutes.

"I called in sick for you." Responded Rei.

A few days passed, and Sana got better. She went back to school. She held her breath the first time she was around Akito, wondering if he was going to say anything about what happened. He didn't. Sana, a little confused, just kept going on with her life.

One day, before Christmas vacation, she heard a rumor that Fuka and Akito were going to break up. Sana, being worried for her friend, went to ask her about the truth. When she did find Fuka in the bathroom, Fuka started yelling.

"How could you? I thought you were my friend. How could you steal my boyfriend from me?"

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

"It's all your fault I broke up with him! It's all your fault.!" With that, Fuka stormed out of the bathroom, leaving a confused Sana.

Notes: Yea, you like it? Sana will find out what happened in the next chapter. I'm trying to make longer chapters so yea. Sana's troubled past will be reveled… Some how… Read and Review! The button is screaming press me…

Mami is the girl Aki&company tried to drown. Pearls are wicked good and can also be referred to as boba or bubble. Akito does Kung-fu in this story...

LWB


	6. Breaking Up

Fast Food Love

I'm happy to read your reviews, but when TheImaginator reviewed, I realized that what he/she said was true, Sana is ooc. I'm really sorry about that. It's hard for me to write someone like Sana, it's easier for me to write about characters like Akito, or Neji and Sasuke from Naruto. I'll try harder to keep Sana in character.

Chapter 6

Sana stood there, in the smelly bathroom for a minute, contemplating what just happened.

"How could you? I thought you were my friend. How could you steal my boyfriend from me?"

The sentence repeated its self in her head over and over again. Sana, being a bit slow, walked out of the bathroom. When she rounded the corner, she bumped into, who but Akito.

Akito noticed her down expression and asked if she was all right. Sana looked puzzled for a minute.

"Oh. It's Akito!" She said with Akito staring at her thinking _No really? Where?_

"I had a question for you." Said Sana, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Um… I forgot." Said Sana sheepishly. Akito walked away and was about to turn the corner when a shoe came flying at him. His karate instincts took over and he dodged the flying projectile.

"What was that for?" Hissed a glaring Akito.

" I remember what I had to say. What happened between you and Fuka?" Sana pondered the question that came out of her mouth. Akito stood there, frozen on the spot, like a deer about to get run over. (--;)

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be shy! You know what I mean. Who broke up with whom? Huh, huh?" Probed Sana, elbowing the "shy" boy.

"Hm. It's none of your business." Retorted Akito, suddenly cold. He walked away, hearing her screams of 'wait!' and 'Akito!', but not stopping to listen.

Sana stood there, dumb folded. _What's his problem? I asked him a simple question!_ Sana thought. Sana turned and when the opposite way from Akito. When the turned the corner, Fuka stood there, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Fuka…" Started Sana, but was interrupted by a sob. Fuka turned to walk away, but Sana instinctively grabbed her wrist. "Fuka, I want to know, what happened between you and Akito. And what does it have to do with me?" Asked Sana with a serious expression on her face.

Fuka hiccupped once then hesitated. "I-I…" Started Fuka, but she broke out in tears. Sana could only gape at the wailing girl. _What did Akito do to her to make her this sad? _Sana led Fuka to a bench to let her sit down.

After a few minutes, the sobbing subsided, so Sana tried to ask again. "Fuka, what… what happened?"

"A-a-aki. He broke up with me." Said Fuka between sobs.

"What? I don't get it. Then why were you mad at me?"

"B-because. He said that he wanted to see other people and…

-Flashback-

"Why, Akito? Answer me! Why?" Screamed Fuka.

"…"

"Is it me? Am I too clingy?"

"No it's…"

"It _is _me. Tell me what to do and I'll change." Fuka started sobbing and Akito grabbed her shoulders.

"It's is **not** you. I just think that we should see other people. I don't think this relationship is going anywhere. You expect too much from me." Fuka looked into Akito's eyes, realizing the truth in the statement.

She brushed his hands from her shoulder. "Oh, I see. You wan Sana." She looked towards the ground, counting the cracks on the tiles.

"…"

"I knew it. That's why you can't say anything. I always knew that I would loose you to her; it was just a matter of when. I wasn't expecting it to be so soon. I'll let you go on one condition."

"What's the condition?" Asked a wary Akito.

"If anything in your relationship goes wrong, you have to some back to me."

"Fine."

"Give me your word!"

"Fine, I Akito promise to come back to you, Fuka if anything goes amiss in my new relationship." Said Akito through clenched teeth.

Fuka nodded and walked away, looking back before turning a corner. Akito could have sworn he heard her whisper, "I'll never forgive Sana though." Akito could see the sad smile she wore and tears brimming in her brown eyes.

-End Flash Back-

"And, when I first saw you, overreacted with my rage. But I'll never forgive you!" Screamed Fuka. Fuka darted out the school gates and into the throng of people on the sidewalk.

Sana could only watch the dark haired girl go. She heard the rustle of leaves behind her. She turned around, revealing Akito.

"Akito…" Started Sana, but was cut off.

"She told your everything?"

Sana replied with a slight nod.

There was a moment of silence before Akito spoke. "Well? She told you the reason why I broke up with her. So what's your answer?"

Sana looked at him before she responded, choosing her words carefully, "Well, Fuka is a good friend of mine. I can't see the reason why you would break up with her. I appericate what you did to be able to go out with me but, I have to decline. You broke up with her for her best friend; do you know what does to a girl? Go apologize!" Burst Sana. She wasn't able to hold her rage and anger back anymore. "How can you just ask me out like that after you just broke up with your old girlfriend within the hour? Are you cold hearted? I can't believe you. Just… Just get out of my sight! Do you even know what I've gone through? I've been harassed, I've been threatened! My old boyfriends were threatened and assaulted! Do you think you can handle that? Can you? I can't." Sana's voice dropped decibels. "I couldn't stand it if you were," the last word was barley audible, "hurt…"

Akito looked at the sky, not knowing what to say. "Sana…" He said, but when he looked at the bench, her seat was vacant. "Damn it." He cursed to himself.

He turned back into the school and sat with his back leaned on the wall, head in his hands. "Why… Sana?"

When Sana returned home, she went straight to her room.

"Oh no! Sana, my little girl, what's wrong?" Said Rei, noticing her tears. His only response was the silence of the locked door in front of him.

After a few hours, Sana emerged from her room with red blood shot eyes. It was now eleven, and since she skipped dinner, she was hungry. When she entered the kitchen, there was a hot dinner for her. When she looked closer, she noticed her mother's form in a chair. Turning on the lights, she looked at her mother.

Sitting down, she ate while her mother sat silently. When she finished, she looked at her mother one last time before she went back upstairs. Sometimes, silence says a lot.

Notes: How did you like it? If you spot any major mistakes, which I hope you don't spot any, please e-mail me or review. I hope you like it so far, and if you could vote please?

Should Sana:

A) stay in school and show how strong she is

Or

b) leave and put her heart into work.

If there are not enough votes, or it is a tie I will chose. Until next time

LWB


	7. Moving on?

Fast Food Love

Hi, here's another chapter of Fast Food Love! Note to TheImaginator: I'm aware that my characters are OOC, only because you pointed it out last chapter, I tried making them a bit more in character. Don't worry, I don't hate you for it. I never get enough constructive criticism. Although I'm not sure if I will be able to build their relationship, I'm planning on ending the story in the coming chapters. Thank you very much, now, on with the story.

Chapter 7

Sana found herself working at NcDonalds again. She was scrubbing the tables when her manager told her that her shift was over. She looked at the clock. She didn't realize that she'd been there an hour over her hours. She cleaned up the supplies and hung up her apron.

On her way home, she reflected on what had happened in the past month. Akito broke up with Fuka, which caused Fuka to be mad at her. And then Akito asked her out which she replied with a no. And ever since that day, Akito hasn't bothered her once.

She soon found out why. It was a rainy Monday morning, about two weeks after the incident, when she talked to Tsuyoshi.

"I haven't seen Akito around lately. I wonder how he's been."

"Oh, Sana, didn't you hear?"

"What? What didn't I hear? Tell me or else… or else you'll get it!" Finished Sana lamely.

"He moved last Wednesday. I guess he didn't tell you. He probably couldn't stand saying good bye."

"Where… Where did he move?" Asked Sana in almost a whisper.

"He moved to the USA. He didn't tell Fuka ether, she found out yesterday when she was with Aya. He said he's going to come back later. It's just temporary. Aki said that he only moved because of his dad's job." Sana nodded. _So he will be back._

Sana arrived home to find an ecstatic Rei. When she asked about his mood, he replied.

"You go a job offer! It's from Mikio Ono. You remember, Mansion of Water. He loved working with you, so he's offered you another job. You're going to be the lead in his new movie, The Haunted Hut."

"I'll only be the lead if I accept." Said Sana, still stunned by the news she heard earlier involving Akito.

"Of course you'll accept, right Sana?"

Sana thought about it a minute before bursting out, "Yeah! I want to work with Mickey again!"

_Mickey?_ Rei thought to himself, but said, "Good, I'll tell them that you accept." Rei was almost skipping as he made his way to the phone.

When they were having dinner, Rei made an announcement. Sana would start working again tomorrow, for tomorrow was a press meeting for the movie, The Haunted Hut. His dining companions weren't really paying attention though.

Mariko was concentrating on her new book and eating. Sana was in a daze, her mind thinking about the Akito incident.

The next day, Sana skipped school to go to the press meeting. When she was there, she found out that most of the people from last year's production, Mansion of Water, were also in the movie. But this time She has the lead, no one else. Nao had the part of her friend, while Asako was her older sister.

After the press meeting, Sana was back stage with Nao for a while, talking.

"Sana, are you alright? I mean, what happened a few months ago can't be taken lightly. Sana?"

"I'm fine Nao. I am still alive. No hurt!" Chirped Sana. Nao could only stare longingly as Sana bounded of towards Rei.

"Sana... I'm sorry I hurt you." Whispered Nao, in a voice that only he could hear.

A few days had passed, the actors got their script, they meet who they'd be working with, and by now, have hopefully learned some lines. In their meeting, Mikio announced that they would be working on set in the upcoming month. That's when Sana asked, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to the USA." Replied Mikio. There were whispers of, "Wow, I've never been there." "This is going to be fun", and "I've been, it's really nice".

Sana sat in her seat, unmoving, oblivious to the noise around her. _America is big, there's no guarantee that I'll see Akito… But I want to see him. Why do I care? Why do I think about him so much? Do I like him? I think… I do like him._ When Sana was thinking, her face kept changing, causing the people around her to worry, when she wouldn't answer their cries of are you ok, they started to panic.

But Sana came out of her thoughts only to notice them panicking. "What's going on? Where's the fire?" She asked, screaming at the top of her lungs. The people stopped and looked at her. They resumed to their seats and went back to discussing the trip to America.

After a week of planning, the crew finally arrived in America.

"Wow! This is a big place!" Yelled Sana when they exited the airport and into the waiting cars that would take them to their destination. Their fans were lined up on one side of a rope. Sana waved and signed a few autographs. She was about so shake a fan's hand when Rei dragged her into the car.

The car sped onto a ramp and they were headed towards their hotel. When they got to their hotel, there were hundreds of fans waiting for them, swarming the parking lot and the lobby. The hotel staff was unsure of what to do. But when the cast entered, the lobby exploded with cheers.

"Wow, I never knew that they had this many fans in America." Rei remarked to a cameraman.

"I know, it's scary how popular they are, especially Mikio."

"Yea yea," Joined in the costume designer, "I heard that some people idolize him." The three were pulled out of their conversation when the crowd trampled them to see Mikio, Sana, and Naozumi.

When they finally made it out of the lobby and into the safety of their rooms, they poked around. They found out that Mikio reserved the whole floor for them so that they would not be bothered while filming.

When they got settled in, they all gathered in the elevator area of the floor. That's where Mikio was assigning stations and jobs to the crew. He wanted to start filming right away. When he finished, the crew got into the elevators and left to go to the location.

He started to address the actors and actresses.

"I need you to give it your all. I've worked with each and every one of you at a time. The only reason you are here now is because I loved working with you; your dedication, your devotion, and most of all, your charisma. That is what set you apart from all other actors that I've worked with. Please, don't let me down."

Every one was silent after this speech. They were staring at him, too moved to say anything. Their silence was ruined by the ding of the elevator.

"Lets go!" Said Mikio. They all boarded the elevators and they were off.

When they got to the woody areas, the cars had to drop them off due to the density of the forest.

Sana got off and exclaimed, "Wow! It's warm here!" The whole crew sweat dropped and got back to work unloading the equipment.

They hiked through the rough terrain, only stopping to take breaks when the crew switched who carried the equipment. During the hike, they saw a boy running in the woods.

"Dedicated, isn't he?" Asked a cameraman, grabbing every ones attention.

"Yea, he is." Replied Mr. Maeda. They were about to continue on their way up the mountain when Sana screamed, "Akito!" Rei and Naozumi looked around, looking for the brown haired boy. When they saw no sign of him, they looked back at Sana.

Sana broke into a run, running through the woods.

"Akito!" The boy that ran by them a few minutes ago stopped and turned around.

"Akito! Wait!" Yelled Sana. When she finally got to where he was standing, she was winded. Catching her breath before speaking, she chose her words wisely.

"How are you? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving for the USA?" She immediately questioned him.

"I'm sorry, do I have to tell you everything? It's not like you're my girlfriend. How do you think I felt when you said no? It hurt." Said Akito.

"But, you broke up with Fuka for me, she is my best friend. Do you know how much that hurts?" Said Sana in a meek voice.

"Yea, but you rejected me, you didn't deserve to know that I was moving." He turned on his heel and started running again.

"Don't you dare run way from me Akito. I-i… I LOVE YOU!" Yelled Sana, but Akito never stopped to look back. He never stopped to see the crying girl he left behind, but she in turn never saw his tears.

Notes: How do you like it? I think the next chapter might be the last one, maybe. I'm not sure. This chapter is longer then usual. Remember to Read and review.


	8. On wards, to Amereica!

Fast Food Love

To Theimaginator, it's all right, really. I don't mind. I like getting criticism, and since you read another chapter and had the same problem, it means that I didn't fix it, so I try harder! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 8

Ever since the incident, people expected Sana to act differently. Sana, however, didn't let it affect her at all. Or at least from what people could tell. But deep inside, Sana was shaken. She kept on reminding herself that they wouldn't meet again, there was no way. Yet she knew in her heart, she wanted to see him. Weather it was to break down and cry, or to slap him, she wanted to see him.

"Sana." Stated Nao, as he approached her. They were outside the hut that they were filming at, waiting for the crew to set up for the next scene.

Sana looked up at her foreign looking friend. "Yes?"

"Do you remember anything that happened during that incident? The time those girls…" Nao couldn't finish the sentence.

"No, I only remember parts of it. The girls were attacking me, then I black out and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital. They say a boy brought me to a store and save me, but… I don't remember. If I did, I would have thanked him. When I made the public announcement, many people heard it, yet no one stepped forward."

"Sana… I know who saved you. Would you like to know?" Sana nodded.

"Was it Batman? Was it a defender of justice? Who, who?" Said Sana.

"Well, Mr. Maeda was driving me to a commercial shoot, when I saw you. You were being carried by a boy. He carried you into a convenient store and left. Back then I didn't know him. He thought no one saw him, but I did. That boy, that boy was Akito. Sana, Akito saved you then. Although you didn't know him then, he still saved you."

Sana sat there, absorbing the information. _So Akito knew what I went through. He knew…_Sana's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a wetness on her cheek. _Am I crying?_ She thought to herself. When she finally realized the source of the wetness she screamed, "It's raining! Move, we can't have the equipment getting wet!" The crew stared at her. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Nao decided to explain, "Sana, that's part of the set. See?" Naozumi pointed to a rainmaking machine. Sana looked up and saw the water coming down. Mikio called the cast back over and they started filming, but all Sana could think of was Akito and her past.

When the day was finished and the cast and crewmembers were just having fun, Asako approached Sana.

"Sana, what's up? We get a day off on Sunday, would you like to go down to the town? We can have a girls day out." Asako smiled.

"Sure!" Said Sana, her face brightening for a few minutes. Asako left and Naozumi approached Sana.

"Sana, how are you?" Sana wasn't listening at the moment. She was too busy trying not to get eaten by the bugs.

"Sana, is something wrong? Is it what I said earlier? Sana…" But before he could finish his sentence, Sana ran towards the building.

"Hurry up, Nao! It's raining!" This time Sana was right, it was raining. When Nao reached the building, he was next to Sana.

"Sana, earlier, when you chased Akito, a lot of people hear what you said. I heard what you said. How do you think I should be reacting?" Naozumi questioned her.

"What? How you would react? How would you react? Why?" Sana made random arm movements as she spoke.

"Sana, I still like you." Nao looked at Sana for her reaction. When she didn't move, he walked back inside. Sana stood there, collecting thoughts about her past.

Nao…Tsuyoshi… What should I do? Nao, you were my first date. Tsuyoshi, you were my first crush.

_Although it was a long time ago, I still remember it clearly. _

_You were the first guy to not care about my status. I respected you for that. You treated me like a normal person. When someone would come up to me asking for an autograph, you didn't care. You were so sweet to me. You never burdened me, yet you never neglected me. I liked you for it. But it was only like. I never felt what I feel now, for Akito._

Nao, when we went out, you made me feel like the world. I would always look forward to spending time with you. But ever since that accident, you've always been careful about what you said to me, it started to get awkward. You still tried to make it work, the alone time was good. But that can't compare to what I feel now for Akito. This is so much stronger.

While Sana was crying, her tears flowed freely as the rain poured down. Only when Rei came to retrieve her did she head back in.

When Sunday came, Sana had sorted out her feelings and was ready to tell Nao. When she finished her breakfast, Asako came up to her and asked if she was ready for today. Sana smiled and thought _I'll tell him later._ And grabbed her bag to follow Asako.

Sana was happy. She and Asako were having fun in the local mall. They were talking about their jobs and Asako talked about Rei a bit. Sana sat down at the table for a minute, waiting for Asako to come back with their lunch. Sana looked aimlessly around the mall for a minute. When Asako came back, someone was following her. From Sana's position she couldn't see who it was. When Asako sat down, Sana could finally see the boy standing behind the older woman.

_Akito_.

Before Sana could say anything, Akito sat down next to Asako. He glanced once at her but quickly looked away. Asako noticed the tension but shrugged it off; she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her bag. The scribbled her name on it and gave it to Akito.

"Thank you, my sister will appreciate it." He gave her a slight bow and left.

"A-k-i-t-o." Whispered Sana. Akitos' ears twitched. He paused for a moment but continued to walk away.

Asako watched this all. When Akito left, she spoke. "Sana, wasn't that the boy what was running through the woods yesterday? The one you chased after? What happened? I thought you knew each other."

Sana was on the verge of tears, "I guess we don't know each other anymore." Asako gave a worried expression and asked, "What happened?"

Sana started to tell her story, starting from the time they meet.

Notes: How did you like it? You know how I say, only a few more chapters? I might be lying! . Might be more than a few. I hope you like it though. Poor Sana, I wonder how they are going to make up… Seriously, I wonder. If you have any ideas, you can tell me!

LWB


	9. Till Six Months

Fast Food Love

Hi Hi, I lied again; this will NOT be the last chapter. The next one will be? I hope you like this chapter. Now that there is the reply button, I don't have to type up replies in the story any more!

Akasake is a name I came up with, Aka means red and sake… sake is a drink.

Chapter 9

During the few weeks that Sana was still in America for her filming, she didn't even catch a glimpse of Akito. After they finished the movie, Mikio decided to treat everyone to a party at Akasake.

"Remember that time at the Mansion of Water shoot? When I got hurt?" Everybody froze at this. "Aw, come on! Don't you remember? It was the attack of the rabid fan girls! Come on!" Yelled Sana as she grabbed Nao and dragged him up. "You remember, right?" Nao nodded reluctantly.

The whole group was gathered around a big table, the tiny restaurant had to close its doors to all costumers because of the big party.

Sana was sitting next to Nao.

"Sana, about earlier this week..."

"Nao. I have something to tell you." Sana said as she looked around. "I'm sorry, but I can't love you back. I love Akito." Sana mumbled looking down at her lap.

Nao gave an understanding smile and nodded. "Ok. I accept your feelings, but that won't stop me from trying."

Sana smiled up at him and nodded.

"More sake please!" Sana yelled in Japanese. To her surprise, the waitress answered back in perfect Japanese.

"You're too young for sake." Said the waitress. Instead, the young lady set down some soda for her. Sana didn't bother looking up, but thanked the girl.

When the adults were tired, they decided it was time to go. Sana went to the bathroom before leaving. When she passed the kitchens on the way out, she saw a familiar face.

"Is it Akito's sister?" Sana said in a loud voice.

When Akito's sister looked up, she smiled. "Yes it is. Oh! It's Sana! I love your show!" She exclaimed. "But you are a bit slow, earlier, when you spoke in Japanese, you didn't bother looking up to see who responded."

Sana scratched her head. "I'm used to being in Japan, so it's not unusual." Sana said. "So, how's Akito?" She asked, a bit unsure.

"He's alright. But ever since we've moved, he's been acting strange. He's been, more distant than usual." She said.

Sana looked at her for a minute.

"Sana, maybe it's you. I mean, when you said no to him, he was pretty down. And then the move... maybe it was too much stress." Sana stood there, stunned.

"Sana! The buses are here!" Rei yelled from the door.

"All right, I'm coming!" Sana yelled. She turned to leave, but stopped when Akito's sister pulled her back.

"Take this." She said, shoving a paper into Sana's hands. "It's our phone number. Call him." And with that, she turned back to her work.

Sana looked at the paper in her hands and left. When she was on the bus, she kept on staring at the numbers.

When they returned, Rei told Sana that they had only a few days left before they went back to Japan. Sana nodded.

The day that they were leaving, Sana sat on her bed, staring at the phone. She sat there for five minutes before picking it up and punching in numbers. She hesitated before dialing the last one.

Ring, ring, 

_Ring._

He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Hello? If you're not going to answer, I'm hanging up." He threatened.

"Akito..." Sana whispered, in a barely audible voice. The line was silent.

"Sana?" Questioned Akito.

"Yes, it's me."

"Who gave you this number?"

"Your sister. I saw her a few nights ago, at Akasake." Akito mumbled inaudible something on the other side.

"Well, why did you call?"

"I have something to tell you. I'm going back to Japan today but, this is serious, Akito, listen to me please. I'm telling the truth." Sana inhaled before continuing. "Akito... I love you."

When her statement was answered with silence, as she hung up.

Hearing the buzz of the click, Akito put down the phone.

"Was that Sana?" Asked his sister as she entered his room, without knocking. Akito nodded and fell back onto his bed.

"You know, she really likes you, and you really like her. So what's the problem?" his sister asked as she made herself comfortable.

"There is no problem but..."

"Let me guess, male pride. She turned you down so you're not sure if you should give her another chance or not." When Akito didn't respond, she assumed that she hit the mark. "If you really like her, give her another chance. You don't want to lose her to your ego."

"She's going back to Japan today." Akito sighed.

"Ohhh. Well, let's ask dad when we're going back to Japan. He said we should go back for a visit sooner or later." Akito nodded and the two siblings headed to their dad's office. '_Sana, I'm not going to tell you that I love you until I can see you in person.'_

Sana looked around the airport hopefully. She was looking for a certain guy. When she didn't see him, she sighed and boarded the plane. When the plane took off, she took one last look at the airport.

'_Bye bye America, I hope we see each other again, Akito. I will always love you.'_

Little did she know, at the Hayama house…

"Akito, we will go back to Japan sooner or later, why do you ask? Is it important to you?"

"No reason, I just want to see my friends." His father looked him over first.

"I don't see why you can't visit them during your summer vacation? How about…" His dad started while he glanced at his calendar. "How about six months from now?" Akito nodded and exited the office.

'_Six months Sana, six months.'_

Notes: How did you like it? I swear. The next chapter will be the last one. And when the last chapter comes around, it will be my first completed story! I'll be really happy. If you guys have any comments or questions, feel free to leave them.

Does anyone remember Akito's sister's name? I couldn't remember it so I kept on trying to refer to her different ways. If you remember, type it in a review or e-mail me please.

I wonder if I'll ever write another Kodocha fic… Hmmm, I like Kodocha, but I don't have any plots for it. I'm trying to write many stories in different series. I've got a few now… Maybe I'll do a Kodocha one shot.

I'm glad to announce that I have a beta reader now. Sango is new let's see if she has anything to say….

Sango: … Uhrm hi?

I hope you liked this chapter

LWB


	10. Six months later Final

Fast Food Love

Chapter 10 (Final)

When Akito stepped off the airplane, the only thing he could think about was Sana. When he got outside, he flagged down a taxi and thought '_I'll see you soon.'_

During the school year Sana had no time to sleep. Rei kept on booking her for work and filling her schedule. She barely had time to hang out with her friends. Sana welcomed summer with open arms. She forced Rei not to schedule too much work for her and she made sure he complied.

Sana still held her job at NcDonalds with Tsuyoshi, and they were all still friends. Fuka and Sana patched things up, before Fuka moved to Korea.

Sana had the closing shift that day. Whether it was coincidence or not that he found her, Sana would never know. He entered the NcDonalds for some dinner. He ordered with no incident, but when she returned from her break, she stood at the door, frozen by his sudden appearance.

She shuffled back behind the counter and got ready to take orders. He just watched her until the end of her shift.

"Sana…" He said as he followed her out of the fast food joint.

"Let's talk in the park." She said and she started to skip. He followed her, walking quietly behind her.

When they reached the park, Sana walked into the sand box and sat on a swing, gently swinging back and forth.

"So… You're back. Have you talked to anyone else? I think they'd be really happy that you're back!" She said enthusiastically.

"No, I don't care about them. Sana, are you happy that I'm back?" He asked.

When she mumbled something that he didn't catch, he asked her to repeat it.

"Didn't you hear what I said on the phone that day?" She mumbled slightly louder this time.

"Yea, I'm just making sure I heard what I thought I did." He whispered.

"Why didn't you call me back! You jerk-faced loser! You kept me waiting so long!" Sana screamed.

"Whoa. I did call you, but you changed your phone number. I even called your cell phone!" He replied.

"Heh, whoopsies, I think… I lost it... Teehee" Sana laughed nervously.

"Sana, I'm serious," Akito moved in front of her. "I love you." Sana looked up at him.

"Akito, get out of my way!" She said still swinging.

"Sana! I'm being serious here!" Akito yelled.

Without warning, Sana started to cry. "I am too Akito, I love you too. But, I'm afraid that you'll have to leave again! I don't want you to leave; I don't know if I can stand it!"

"Do you think leaving will change my feelings for you? Sana, please, give me a chance," He leaned on the swing set. "Please Sana."

Sana sat still for a moment before starting so swing again. Akito rested his forehead on the bar of the swing set.

"Akito, come here." Sana said while swinging. He moved in front of her, just out of her reach.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you, Akito!" Sana yelled at the top of her lungs as she released the swings chains. Akito backed up a few steps, trying to determine where she'd fall. His foot caught on the side of the sandbox and he fell. When he looked up, Sana came sailing towards him. He braced himself for the impact of her fall.

She landed in a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, and Akito opened his eyes. Sana was perched on his lap, straddling him. The two gazed into each other's eyes.

Akito couldn't help it; he gently cupped her cheek with his hand, and moved up to kiss her. Sana's eyes' widened with shock before finally relaxing into the kiss, and kissing him back. The two broke apart and Akito hugged her.

"I'll love you, always." He murmured.

Notes: How did you like it? It's the end. cries It was kind of short. Hmmm… Maybe I'll do a prologue.

I've never written anything so sappy and I'm wondering if it's good. Should I do a prologue? Hmm… Thank you to all that have been reading this story and supported me through to the end.

I loved working on this story and it gives me joy to read the first chapter and see how I've improved. I also LOVE your reviews! I hope you guys give other writers this much encouragement!

Maybe I'll be back with another Kodocha fic, but at the moment, my writing lies with CLAMP and Naruto.

I hope you guys liked it, but I couldn't have done it without my beta, Sango Twin. She's only betaed Chapter 9 and 10, but she helped me a lot!

Sango: WOOT I AM THE GRAMMAR FIXING MONKEY! cough continue reading…

And there ya have it, the final chapter.

I'm taking challenges if you want to challenge me, e-mail me or review, or post in this spiffy new thing called forums. I hope you all enjoyed it.

LWB


End file.
